


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by ZiefaB



Series: MCU reader inserts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiefaB/pseuds/ZiefaB
Summary: Peter takes you to meet all of the Avengers because you two are dating but he gets super embarrassed because they spill tons of embarrassing stories about him





	Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr (@lowkey-writes) and was requested by my dear friend!

“Don’t worry babe, it’s going to go well! They will love you!” Peter grabbed your hand and gave it a tight squeeze. You had been dating the spider boy for half a year now and he had decided it was time for you to meet the rest of the Avengers. They were like his second family and he wanted you, the apple of his eye, to know them so that he could bring you with him to the tower more often.

You were nervous because for you it felt like you were meeting his parents. You had already met aunt May several times and the woman loved you and you loved her, she was such a sweetheart. If you had May’s approval the Avengers shouldn’t be any different, right? But these guys were famous!

“But Pete…” you whined nervously. “What am I going to wear? Do I dress formally or chill? Do I bring them something? Flowers, chocolate?” Your mind was racing. Peter grabbed your shoulders so that you were facing him now. He smiled warmly and pulled you closer.

“Dress how you normally do and you don’t need to bring them anything. Don’t worry, everything will go well!” He pulled you into his chest and hugged you tightly.

 

The next day Peter picked you up from your place and the two of you decided to walk to the tower since it was only a couple blocks away. You lived closer to the tower than Peter did, which he thought was funny. It was also very convenient because he could just swing by to visit you every time he came to visit the Avengers.

Peter stopped outside the elevators to wait for one to come down. He had explained that taking the stairs would take forever and that both of you would be exhausted after that so he convinced you to take the elevator even though you wouldn’t have minded taking a little longer getting to the Avengers. You were nervous, but also kind of excited. They were the Avengers after all!

“Hey everyone!” Peter greeted the Avengers with a big smile and wave when he walked into the common room where most of them were chilling. “This is y/n!” He threw an arm around your shoulders and pulled you close to his side. The first one to react was Thor.

“Miss y/n! We have heard a great lot about you!” He walked over to greet you, but to your surprise, he didn’t shake your hand, but instead, he gave it a kiss. You found yourself blushing a little bit.

“Oh? Peter has talked about me?” You glanced up at his face and noticed a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

“Maybe…” he mumbled under his breath.

“Finally we get to meet the great y/n!” A woman with blonde hair got up from one of the sofas and walked over to greet you with a wide smile. “Hi, I’m Nat!” She shook your hand as your jaw basically hit the floor.

“Nat as in Natasha as in Black Widow?” you almost stumbled over your own words.

“The one and only.” Nat smiled

“Oh my gosh! I’m such a huge fan!” Natasha stole you from under Peter’s arm and lead you to the sofa she had been sitting on. You sat there talking and getting to know the rest of the Avengers too, well at least them who were present. T’Challa had to be in Wakanda most of the time, but Peter promised you would get to meet him too one day. You were getting along with them a lot better than you had even dared to hope and you loved their company.

As the time passed you soon found yourself telling an embarrassing story from school as you were comfortably draped across Peter’s lap. The Avengers thought it was hilarious and soon they started telling their own embarrassing stories. It didn’t take long until they started telling stories about Peter.

“One time he was late for a mission briefing and decided to climb up the wall of the tower and crash in through the window, only to find out he had climbed the wrong building and crashed right into the middle of someone’s birthday party and they thought he was the stripper they had ordered,” Nat told you and you could hear Peter trying to shush her, but you thought it was funny and asked if any of the Avengers knew any other stories that Peter might’ve ‘forgotten to mention’.

“Last week Peter–” Tony started telling, but he was cut off by a pillow hitting him in the face.

“You promised not to tell that to anyone!” Peter whined and now everyone was interested to know what he had done last week. Tony laughed and threw the pillow right back to Peter.

“The audience wants it, we gotta give the people what they want, right Peter?” He shrugged and put on an innocent face as if he had nothing to say in the matter. And so he started telling about how Peter had shown up without his suit and then messed up the entire thing and at the end of the night he fell asleep on top of a moving car soaking wet when he was trying to get home.

The stories were many and each one made you laugh more than the last and you could hear Peter beg and whine for the Avengers to stop. At one point he literally hid behind your back to escape the cascade of embarrassing stories.

 

At the end of the night, your stomach and cheeks were hurting from laughing so much and you had already promised and planned to swing by the tower again later that week. You had absolutely loved the time you spent with the Avengers and had really felt how they were just one big family.

“That was so much fun! Thank you for taking me with you!” You grabbed Peter’s hand and leaned your head against his shoulder as you stood in the elevator.

“I’m so embarrassed… Please get a concussion and forget today ever happened,” Peter mumbled and you punched his arm. “Hey! What was that for?” He looked down at you and couldn’t help but smile when he saw the wide smile on your face.

“Just wait until you meet my extended family, I’ll be in your shoes then and you’ll be the one laughing.” You hid your face against his shoulder and he kissed the top of your head.

Meeting the Avengers and getting to know more about Peter and what he was like when he was a younger, not so trained and experienced spider boy had been one of the most fun experiences of your life.

You smiled up at Peter, your little itsy bitsy spider boy, and he smiled down at you before leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
